Laura Bailey
Laura Bailey is an American actress who provides voices for English-language versions of anime, animation and video games. She made her debut in anime as the younger version of Trunksin the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. She also voiced Tohru Honda in Fruits Basket, Lust in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Shinnosuke "Shin" Nohara in the Funimation dub of Shin-Chan and Maka Albarn in Soul Eater. In video games, she voices Jaina Proudmoore in World of Warcraft, Rayne in the BloodRayne franchise, Chun-Li in the Street Fighter series, Rise Kujikawa in Persona 4, Blaze the Cat in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Lucina in Fire Emblem Awakening, Serah Farron in Final Fantasy XIII, Serana in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard, Olympia Vale in Halo 5: Guardians, Abigail "Fetch" Walker in Infamous Second Son and Infamous First Light, Fiona in Tales from the Borderlands, Nadine Ross in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and Uncharted: The Lost Legacy as well as Kait Diaz in Gears of War 4 and Gears 5.23 She voices Catwoman in Batman: The Telltale Series, Supergirl in Injustice 2, Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Man and Black Widow in a number of Marvel shows and video games. She is a cast member of Critical Role, playing Vex'ahlia "Vex" de Rolo and Jester Lavorre Biography Bailey at the 2017 WonderCon in Anaheim, California Bailey was inspired to go into acting after watching a making of Dawson's Creek special where they interviewed Katie Holmes.56 She attended the theatre program at the Collin County Community College (Quad C) in Plano, Texas,5 where she participated in productions of Suburbia, Through a Glass Onion, and Don't Rock the Jukebox.7 Kent Williams, who spotted her at one of the plays, invited her to audition for Funimation, who had been working on Dragon Ball Z.8 Her first major role on Dragon Ball Z was Kid Trunks,8 which she portrayed with a raspy voice.9 She voiced the starring character Marlene Angel in Blue Gender, which was the first project Funimation did outside of the Dragon Ball world,16 and Keiko Yukimura in Yu Yu Hakusho, which ran on Cartoon Network. Bailey (right) with husband Travis Willingham (left) at New York Anime Festival 2009. The two have worked together on several projects10 Bailey was cast for the starring role of Tohru Honda in the anime Fruits Basket. She said that Tohru's character has helped her be more positive: "I was so inspired by her character by her, joy, and outlook on life that, you know, you wanna emulate that."8 She later voiced Lust, one of the villains in Fullmetal Alchemist, and Sana Kurata in Kodocha.11 Bailey had been working with Funimation for about four years before she started ADR directing. She worked on Blue Gender: The Warrior and some episodes of Case Closed. Her first major ADR directing project was Gunslinger Girl, in which she also voices Henrietta. She also co-directed parts of Kodocha.11 She became a line producer for the Funimation dub of Shin-Chan and also voiced the title character. Category:Voice Actors